


to you, from me

by shoutz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Picnics, Polyamory, just straight up cavities in your mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutz/pseuds/shoutz
Summary: Or, a treatise on the delicate art of giving (and receiving) gifts.Nero steps forward, making a grand sort of gesture with his free hand. “Of course, my dear! On this most auspicious of days, we would be remiss to bother you with such trifles. As such, I have brought you a gift, if you—”You interrupt him with a wave of your hand. “No, no, not yet! I have somewhere I want to take you first, for a picnic.” You hold up a basket of food to emphasize your point. “It’s my present to the two of you. You’ll love it, I promise.”Cid and Nero share a look and shrug, the faintest hint of a smile curling both of their lips.“Lead on, then.”
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva, Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light, Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36
Collections: Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020





	to you, from me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostmantle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostmantle/gifts).



> For the dearest frostmantle for a valentine's day fic exchange! PLEASE be my valentine. i'm begging you. please please be my valentine.
> 
> No spoilers just a tooth-rotting good time with some Boys. If you're wondering: yes this is a place in the game! Follow the directions on the treasure map I have given you to find it and have a picnic there with your Boys as well. I idled there for several hours to write this and could indeed sing the background music by heart

You hear the sounds of their bickering even before you see them. Typical.

 _“Cookies?_ Today is a day to celebrate _love_ and the only gift you brought is cookies? Really, Garlond, I would have thought you a more creative man than that—”

“It’s not always the ostentatiousness of the gift that matters. _Really, Scaeva,_ with that attitude I’d wager you’ve never received a proper gift before.”

“I have received gifts! And I’ve given gifts! Which is _why_ I’m wondering how you thought _cookies_ were a good idea!”

“Who doesn’t like cookies?!”

You sigh, perhaps too audibly, and they stop and turn to greet you. Cid smiles as his eyes find yours, one hand holding something behind his back. Nero does the same, though he is more loathe to drop the argument, fidgeting with whatever he is also holding behind his back.

“Ah, just in time! Happy Valentione’s Day, dearest,” Cid remarks with a charming smile. You shoot him your best unamused glare, though your chest warms at the endearment.

“Don’t try to distract me with honeyed words. You two are like territorial cats when I’m not around. Can’t you play nice? For once?”

They meet your chiding with an almost-acceptable amount of guilt, grumbling their apologies and shame. The denizens of Rhalgar’s Reach have unintentionally created a berth around them to avoid the fallout of their bickering, all but Jessie who looks on with waning patience.

Nero steps forward, making a grand sort of gesture with his free hand. “Of course, my dear! On this most auspicious of days, we would be remiss to bother you with such trifles. As such, I have brought you a gift, if you—”

You interrupt him with a wave of your hand. “No, no, not yet! I have somewhere I want to take you first, for a picnic.” You hold up a basket of food to emphasize your point. “It’s my present to the two of you. You’ll love it, I promise.”

They share a look and shrug, the faintest hint of a smile curling both of their lips.

“Lead on, then.”

 _“Please,”_ Jessie groans from where she’s idly tinkering at some metal contraption. “They’ve done nothing but bicker for the past half hour. Take them away.” 

The smile on your lips turns into a grin and you salute towards her. “Will do.”

You spirit them out of Rhalgar’s Reach and out towards The Peaks, a leisurely and unhurried stroll as you chat and take in the sights. A short escort out of the ruins leads you along the dirt road which you take south, enjoying the sparse bits of colorful vegetation that line the less-trodden bits of the path. The sun beats down heavily but a gentle breeze keeps it several degrees away from stifling. You skirt around the Ziggurat and its hostile Qiqirn, despite Nero’s protests.

“Why can’t I go in! It’s an architectural marvel!”

You sigh. “Because the Qiqirn will not hesitate to tear you limb from limb and eat you alive upon stepping foot in their territory. As much as I love saving your life, I’d prefer to _not have to do that_ on the one day I get to spend with my loved ones.”

Cid chuckles, arms folded across his chest as he admires the structure. “I say let him see for himself. He’ll be back soon enough. Tail between his legs.”

Nero whirls to face the two of you and there’s the hint of an argument on the tip of his tongue, but he stows it at your raised eyebrows. Instead, he gives one last lingering glance to the towering structure, and sighs around a pout. “Fine, then. No detour. Take us to this _picturesque picnic location_ you’d so much rather I see than this impeccably preserved piece of Ala Mhigan history.”

You grab his hand and start the trek around the Ziggurat and up the hill that leads up the mountain behind it. “There will be time for you to harass the Qiqirn later. When we’re not enjoying each other’s company. There are yet more wonders for you to stick your nose in.”

“So long as you are there to join me, my dear, even somewhere like this dusty, windy, sweaty dirt path is a wonder,” Nero retorts, and you hear Cid chuckle from his place at your other side.

“Smooth as silk.”

Nero shrugs. “What can I say? I have a knack.”

“I do hope that extends to me,” Cid continues. “I would hate to be left out of the exquisite merriment to be had from a dirt path leading to parts unknown.”

In your free hand you take one of Cid’s, smiling back at him as you walk. “There will be plenty of time for you to gripe about the dirt _after_ we reach our destination.”

The brick road leading up Rustrock cracks and winds underfoot, and your companions struggle with breath as the incline steepens. You slow to their pace and listen as they gripe under their breaths, smiling fondly.

“If you’d like, I can slow our pace,” you offer.

 _“No,”_ they say in unison, and it steals a laugh from your lungs.

“Whatever you say, my dears.”

Eventually the path lies shattered on the ground where it’s supposed to lead up to your final destination. You call forth a mount and carefully escort them up one at a time, and you revel in the small moments between as they press against your back, clinging to you for fear of falling. Eventually you dismiss your mount, leaving only the three of you looking out over the north section of The Peaks from your perch atop a broken path.

The view steals the breath from their lungs, what little of it remains after their trek up the mountain. Bits of red earth sprout from burnished green, stratum coloring the stone in uneven orange stripes. The Ziggurat looms tall in their left periphery, a fresh level angle they wouldn’t get from the path on the way to their destination. Its hourglass shape is pronounced from this perspective and the Qiqirn are as ants upon the rusty soil below.

Byron’s Bread is barely visible in the distance, its inhabitants nearly invisible from their perch several yalms away. The small river that trails out of The Slow Wash sparkles in the sun, but it is far outshined by the glittering mist that emanates from Mason’s Falls and Heather Falls further beyond. You point out the ruins outside Rhalgr’s Reach, almost fully hidden behind the Ziggurat. Farther still the lights and bustling workers in Ala Gannha mill about their day in the bits of town imbedded in the layers of stone.

“Now _that’s_ a view,” Cid says, breathless as he takes it all in.

You expect a witty comeback from Nero, but his eyes find and catch on the spires of Specula Imperatoris peeking over the mountaintop behind them. A tense frown draws lines across his brow, but they shift into a curious awe once he notices the floating chunks of stone rotating slowly, bits of blue crystal peeking from beneath the rusty orange. He wanders towards the nearest cluster and you take him by the shoulders to redirect his attention towards the view you meant for them to enjoy.

“There will be time to oogle the wonders of aether crystals later,” you chide. “Come sit! Enjoy the view! I brought sandwiches.”

You lay out a blanket and begin unpacking the food you brought as they sit next to you and point out the various landmarks they can spot from the perch. It’s not the highest they could have gone but it’s the safest, and without bulky Garlean military installments impeding their vision. By the time you pass out the food and begin eating, their curiosity has returned to the Ziggurat.

“Temples like those were used as places of ancient religious worship but I can’t imagine anyone is worshipping anything in there now,” Cid remarks through a bite of sandwich.

“Certainly not the Qiqirn,” Nero says through a similarly full mouth, “I can’t imagine what sort of deity they would worship.”

“You’d be surprised. They’re quite clever creatures, though impulsive. And hungry. They’ll eat _anything._ And I do mean anything.” You let the mental image sink in. They look down at their food, and then back at you. “But they’re smart. I’ve interacted with a few in markets, hawking their wares.”

Nero’s eyebrows could not be raised any higher. Cid huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “I’ll take your word for it, then.”

You finish your meal in relative peace, happily chatting about the sights and catching up. It’s not often you get to see them, with your lofty title of Warrior of Light tugging you hither and yon at a moment’s whim, so you cherish the idle conversation.

“Are gifts allowed yet?” Cid asks once everyone’s food is finished. “I brought dessert.” He puts his basket between the three of you and takes the cloth off the top, revealing several heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies. The smell wafts to your nose and it’s absolutely _divine._

“I brought food so your gift doesn’t count,” you say with mock severity as you pick up a cookie. They’re somehow still warm despite your long journey to get here, and perfectly soft besides. “And I’m eating these as recompense for you not bringing a gift.”

Cid smiles warmly, handing a cookie to Nero who is — trying his very hardest to not look grumpy about having to give his gift second. He takes the cookie and shoots Cid a look. “Well rest assured that _I_ at least brought a _proper_ gift.”

He fishes a small box out of his pocket and holds it out to you, which you graciously take. You lift the lid and see a shining silver necklace sparkling in the sunlight, with a beautiful green gem wrought into a teardrop hanging from the chain. You pick it up and watch the beams of light as they glance off the pendant, a color so vivid it almost seems unnatural.“Nero, this is incredible,” you say through breathless lungs. “Where did you get this? It must have cost a fortune!”

He shrugs, trying and failing to hide a smirk. “I fashioned it myself, actually. The gem was rather hard to find but the jeweller was more than willing to cut it and provide the silver so I could make the chain and set the stone.”

You clasp it around your neck and the gem rests elegantly just below your throat. “It’s incredible.”

“Far better than cookies, hm?”

You and Cid groan in tandem.

“Nero. Giving gifts is not a contest. I love your gifts because they came from _you._ I appreciate the time and effort you _both_ put in! Just as I imagine you appreciate my gift to you.”

“And either way, I got a gift for both of you,” Cid says with his arms crossed over his chest. The accusation in his tone is weak, and the glint in his eyes is decidedly not affronted. “How can you say you give better gifts if you only gave one?”

Nero’s gaze falls and his cheeks flush red. “Well— Ahem. Before you go declaring victory, Garlond, I got you something too.”

Cid’s eyes widen in surprise as Nero fishes another box from his pocket, of similar shape and size as the one he gave you. Cid opens the box as it’s handed to him and pulls out a silver chain with an iron pendant in the shape of a gear hanging off the end.

“Hmm. Understated. Yet finely crafted. Did you make this one as well?” Cid asks, turning the gear over in his hand and studying it with a careful eye.

Nero’s blush only deepens as he waves a dismissive hand, turning towards the horizon in a vague attempt to hide his embarrassment. “‘Twas nothing. The jeweller gave me extra silver. I had a lump of iron laying around. Didn’t want it to go to waste.”

Cid looks up at Nero and offers him a smile so genuine and warm that it takes you by surprise. He fastens the necklace and the gear rests above the other necklace he has taken to wearing. “I love it. Thank you.”

You smile as the sun sinks behind the jagged mountains, casting a light across the orange landscape that makes it burn with an intensity it lacks beneath the daytime sun. You rest your head on Cid’s shoulder and Nero wraps an arm around your waist from where he sits on the other side of you. A contented sigh leaves your lips as you revel in the closeness, surrounded by warmth and love.

“Would that we could stay here forever,” you murmur.

Nero squeezes gently, pulling you closer. “You say that like we’re going anywhere.”

Cid presses a soft kiss to your temple. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> what sayest thou, master matoya? we may accept this valentine. or defy it. but we cannot deny it
> 
> deny? i am not wont to run from my valentine
> 
> you can be my valentine on twitter [@shoutzwastaken](http://twitter.com/shoutzwastaken)
> 
> and/or you could join [the book club](https://discord.gg/X6NJJAb) and be the valentine of Many People


End file.
